In electrical hardware, a transistor is a critical component for implementing digital and analog circuitry designs. Generally, a transistor includes three electrical terminals: a source, a drain, and a gate. By applying different voltages to the gate terminal, the flow of electric current between the source terminal and the drain terminal of the transistor can be controlled. In digital circuits, the presence or absence of an applied voltage at the gate terminal of a transistor can be identified as “on” and “off” states of the transistor. Thus, transistors can serve as a switching element in various circuit designs, e.g., by manipulating a voltage applied to the gate of each transistor and thereby affecting the flow of electrical current between source and drain terminals of each transistor. These attributes cause a transistor to be a fundamental component in signal processing circuitry, e.g., RF amplifiers, oscillators, filters, etc.
When implemented into a circuit, transistors may allow a circuit structure to perform a variety of functions including, e.g., power amplification, conversion between analog and digital signals, voltage inversion, etc. As device size and scale continue to shrink, the total number of transistors used to implement these various functions, and the device space occupied by the various transistors, has become increasingly important to the design and reliability of a product. In conventional solutions, an analog input signal may be converted to a digital output signal via a configuration of eight or more interconnected transistors. Such configurations of transistors, however, do not account for recent changes in transistor hardware and corresponding improvements to the behavior of a transistor in a device.